


A Little Light Entertainment

by Ribby



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-31
Updated: 2010-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-08 13:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boromir is... impressed by Elrond's version of entertainment.  Aragorn is amused, and wicked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Light Entertainment

  
Boromir was *very* pink as they left the performance. Aragorn suspected he knew why, and was glad of his loose tunic.  
"That was...impressive," Boromir managed.  
"Not as good as the twins, though. You should see their Angel's Flight, and when Elladan folds himself in half..."  
A muffled squeak came from an even-pinker Boromir, and a stammered, "Half?"  
Aragorn said solicitously, grinning wickedly, "Come, Boromir, you should sit down."  
Boromir came, as ordered; he didn't so much sit as slide boneless to the floor.  
Clearly, Aragorn needed to suggest that Elrond stick to less...stimulating entertainment in the future.  



End file.
